


〈佑灰〉只一頁羅曼史

by Hanalim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanalim/pseuds/Hanalim
Summary: ◆ 主佑灰 / 情節私設 / 粗糙文學◆ 勿上升真人 / OOC是我的，孩子們只有愛◆ 情節如有雷同代表我們眼光一致(´w｀*)
Relationships: 佑灰 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	〈佑灰〉只一頁羅曼史

**Author's Note:**

> ◆ 主佑灰 / 情節私設 / 粗糙文學  
> ◆ 勿上升真人 / OOC是我的，孩子們只有愛  
> ◆ 情節如有雷同代表我們眼光一致(´w｀*)

1.1

文俊輝睽違八年再次登上實時搜索第一名，連帶三年前那個不光彩的過往也被翻了出來。

雖然他早已做足心理準備，但輿論和非議排山倒海地湧來仍是差點將他淹沒。

最傷人的莫過於粉絲們憤恨的口不擇言，感覺愧疚想對全圓佑說聲抱歉，無奈卻連透過經紀人傳達的歉意都到不了，果然大多數人對他的厭惡及排斥並非一朝一夕。

不知全圓佑本人是怎麼想的呢？

錄製節目那天正常無異，打招呼時朝他喊了聲前輩，沒有因過去的醜聞對他投以輕藐和不屑，也許不乏有刻意遮掩的意圖，但至少沒讓他難堪，態度謙和有禮。

那天他特別幸運，大概是把未來運氣全壓在這上頭的程度。

文俊輝出道之初被喻為「陳愁龍接班人」。

陳愁龍是國內首屈一指的老戲骨，沒有他演不來的劇本及角色，出道不久便以最快速度奪下金龍獎影帝頭銜，往後十年影視圈無人能及。

直到文俊輝出現，帥氣亮眼的外表、精湛深厚的演技迅速攫住大眾目光，戲劇及代言紛紛找上門，他憑首部偶像劇直接被提名為最佳男主角，最後雖以些微之差落敗，但對大眾而言文俊輝無疑是最優秀的新生代演員。

聲勢如日中天，正當眾人看好他星途順遂直達顛峰，沒想到卻在此時爆出了致命性醜聞。

文俊輝被一名女性指控性騷擾，對方證據確鑿無任何破綻，經紀公司啞口無言保不住文俊輝，最終選擇與他切割，他被迫解約，努力奮鬥許久的榮耀和光環一夕之間全化成了泡沫。

文俊輝不得已暫離影視圈，直到一年前才又回到大眾視線，然而現在他已是可有可無過氣的三流演員。

1.2

《Let’s Go，冒險夥伴！》是個野外探險並且需要搭檔共同完成任務的實境綜藝。

因題材新穎加上內容豐富有趣，自開播以來收視率節節攀升，邀請的嘉賓也相當火紅。

不過最新一期的錄製出了點狀況，節目組紛紛收到經紀公司的婉拒，原因是這集地點過於偏遠荒涼，多半只能靠步行移動，加上最近幾週天候不佳，經紀公司擔憂自家藝人安危，想出席的藝人少之又少。

在臨近錄製時間的緊迫下，逼不得已安排了文俊輝；按照他經紀人的轉述：讓他做什麼都會全力以赴。

雖說願意出席的藝人寥寥無幾，也不全然毫無看點，至少全圓佑的出席對節目組來說就是最大的驚喜。

他本人強烈希望能上這期節目，無視經紀公司在背後氣得跳腳，不知是想藉此圈更多粉絲，還是冒險精神過於氾濫。

總之，他參加了。

全圓佑是目前樂壇最火紅的創作歌手，一年前出道，首張專輯一週內賣破三十萬張，高冷帥氣的外貌、性感低沉的聲線，迅速吸引大批群眾追捧，不分男女。

面對此狀況經紀公司樂的不可開支，不過全圓佑本人倒沒什麼感覺，他衷於自我、毫無畏懼。

女生著迷於他王子般的魅力，男生欣賞他正直敢言的魄力，出道短短數個月內官方粉絲俱樂部的人數已逾百萬。

1.3

文俊輝對全圓佑初次印象極好。

來之前他做了許多參與嘉賓的功課，傳聞全圓佑太高傲，讓他笑也不笑，人雖紅但配合度差。

文俊輝有些擔憂，要是不小心被問起和全圓佑相關的問題，他該如何回答才不會顯得失禮？

事實證明他多慮了，先不提全圓佑完全沒這層心思，就連媒體也不想知曉一個過氣藝人對全圓佑有何看法。

方才全圓佑甫到達現場，隨即逐一問候節目組人員和參與嘉賓。

臉上的笑容不似偽裝，謙和恭敬的態度令人印象深刻，果然能大紅大紫絕不是沒有道理。

文俊輝站在離眾人稍遠的角落，全圓佑轉身對上他的視線，停頓一秒便抬腳向他走來。

「前輩您好，我是全圓佑，請多指教。」

文俊輝聞言慌張地擺手，「別這麼說，反倒是我還得請你多多包涵。」

「不，前輩這麼優秀，我還要向您學習。」所謂禮多人不怪，全圓佑話說的如此誠懇，簡直挑不出任何缺點。

「你太抬舉我了。」

「不是抬舉，是事實。我看過前輩不少戲劇，演技實在太好了！」

文俊輝內心感嘆，幸虧他是條漢子，要換做女孩子聽見這話還不昏厥過去。

「你才是，人長的帥，歌也唱的好。」

「謝謝前輩的稱讚。對了，我有點認生，等會抽籤要是能和前輩一組那就太好了！」

……認生？

好像有哪裡不大對，他的資料中沒有認生這一條啊？！

文俊輝雖有所遲疑，但基於禮貌沒有顯露出來，「那麼希望今日有幸運之神的眷顧。」

「快要開錄了，我先過去準備，前輩等會見。」全圓佑揮揮手，帶著愉悅的心情轉身離去。

也許是命運的羈絆太過強烈，又或許是幸運之神工作勤奮，全圓佑抽中了文俊輝！

主持人不著痕跡慫恿著全圓佑更換夥伴，看似是娛樂性的調侃，實則被經紀公司暗地下了指令。

全圓佑的公司高層表明不想讓自家藝人和文俊輝有任何牽扯，明確直言若全圓佑抽中文俊輝務必要讓他更換人選。

電視台背景雖大但也不想與其他公司為敵，遂同意經紀公司的提議，反正對他們來說文俊輝參與與否、表現如何都不重要，最好他還能抽到小公司的通告藝人，直接連鏡頭份量都省下來。

可惜全圓佑沒讀懂高層的用心，也可能是故意不讀懂。

他開心在鏡頭前宣佈自己的搭檔是文俊輝，不著痕跡對主持人及其他嘉賓說要拿第一了。

節目組導播見事態有異，本想停機和全圓佑溝通一下，沒想到天色開始變糟，再不開錄的話可能會遭逢大雨侵襲，屆時錄影勢必難上加難。

算了，反正到時若被追問起來就說全圓佑執意不換，經紀公司再不滿也不能拿他們如何。

使了個眼色，主持人泰然自若進行下面的環節，外人看不出底下的暗濤洶湧。

**「把對你的喜歡用一頁紙寫下，可你不知道我花了好多年才劃下句點。」— 全圓佑**

2.1

第一道關卡是字圖猜謎，兩人會各自拿到半字半圖的卡片，需從中猜出執行任務的地點。

文俊輝將手中印著三條橫槓的卡片翻向全圓佑，全圓佑的則是水滴圖案。

「我有兩種猜測，一是環境，比方說水、河、江、海；一則行為，如沖、泡、流、淌。」文俊輝閒暇時熱衷戲劇賞析，藉由豐富的想像力加上細微觀察，推敲出多面向答案。

全圓佑點頭表示認同，「我和前輩想法一致，不過這圖案是想表達水源還是點滴呢？」

「嗯，此處位於山區，那麼江、海一定不可能，水或河比較合理。」文俊輝看了看四周，除了高聳林立的樹木和蜿蜒小徑外無特別景致。

全圓佑攤開地圖認真端詳，指著上頭某處說，「前輩您看，這裡有一條河卻沒有標明任何文字。」

「說不定這是暗示，要不過去看看？」文俊輝正面樂觀，橫豎弄錯方向完成不了任務，也不願意放棄一個可能成功的機會。

「好。」全圓佑飛快應允，他相信直覺，也相信文俊輝。

「歡迎兩位抵達任務地點，請派出一人在兩分鐘內用茶匙將水瓶注滿超過紅線處。」工作人員盡責地解說，並將水瓶及茶匙遞給兩人。

「前輩我來吧！」

文俊輝挽起袖子準備做任務，沒想到卻被全圓佑搶先，神情顯得有些慌亂，「…那…我該做什麼？」

「前輩什麼都不用做，在一旁替我加油就好。」全圓佑露出微笑。

「…嗯…圓佑加油！Fighting~」

「計時兩分鐘，開始！」

全圓佑賣力地用茶匙將河水填入瓶中，動作俐落絲毫沒有停歇，儘管中途手腕一度僵硬還是咬牙撐了下去。

嗶~~！

一記長哨響起全圓佑停下動作，大呼一口氣，幸好過線了。

「恭喜兩位過關，這是下個關卡的提示。」工作人員將新的卡片遞給兩人。

文俊輝接過一看，是張寫著數字323的卡片，而全圓佑那張則是717。

令人摸不著頭緒的數字，文俊輝卻有股熟悉感，輕咬下唇細細回想。

323…323…嗯…

…到底是在哪裡看過…323…

啊，323不就是節目開頭錄製地點的高度！那717又代表什麼？

「圓佑，地圖能借我看下嗎？」

全圓佑將地圖攤開推了過去，文俊輝定眼一瞧，果然！

「圓佑你看，這裡海拔最高為885公尺，323加上717等於1040，超過了不可能；那麼應該是減法，兩者相減後數值為394，地圖上最靠近這個高度的就是「雲光露天營地」。」

全圓佑聽聞後微微揚高嘴角，眼中的讚揚表露無遺，「前輩果然很聰明呢！」

他不是沒猜到，只是看文俊輝如此專注不忍插手，想著他通告不多，難得上回節目特別希望能讓他留下美好的回憶。

「雲光露天營地」所要完成的任務是打釘，對紮營的帳篷來說，四個角的主釘要打得夠深入才能確保帳篷不被吹翻。

這回沒有時間限制，但要將五根粗釘一下打進木樁裡，深度還得超過三公分，對常人來說並非易事。

幸虧文俊輝從小習武，力氣頗大，聽完任務要求後完全不給全圓佑機會便走上前，拿起鐵鎚面不改色地敲下，轉眼間五根釘子全數沒入，牢實卡在木樁上。

「恭喜過關！」

正當兩人一路過關斬將，天空開始轟隆作響，轉眼烏雲密布、大雨將至。

節目組出於安全考量便取消了戶外關卡，改在室內進行遊戲，同樣兩兩一組，根據提示語做出相同的動作，九十秒內答題最多者將可獲得十個積分。

文俊輝和全圓佑不熟識彼此，也未曾長時間相處過，但兩人默契如同多年摯友，融洽合拍。

第一天的錄製就在「雙高隊」獲得三十個積分下圓滿結束。

晚上有個獨立環節：藝人的自拍攝像機，參與嘉賓可自選主題，此段影片將做為幕後花絮播出。

原本節目組打算請全圓佑拍攝「女友視角」的影片，未料被全圓佑一口拒絕，暗碰了一鼻子灰。

對全圓佑而言這是個千載難逢的好機會，他早已想好內容，透過他的掌鏡將文俊輝的另一面帶給觀眾是他多年來的心願。

2.2

全圓佑單手執小攝像機，敲響文俊輝房門。

文俊輝前來應門，對全圓佑未事先告知的拍攝感到茫然，「圓佑？」

「現在來到俊輝前輩的房間，接下來就由我來訪問他吧。」

文俊輝聽見全圓佑的開場白，愣了幾秒隨即會意，原來是一個他沒有被分派到的環節。

側身讓全圓佑入內，以眼神示意不需要為了他白白浪費機會，全圓佑回以淺笑，繼續下面的提問。

「俊輝前輩在做什麼呢？」

文俊輝無可奈何只好配合，「看書。」

「哪本書呢？」全圓佑夾好書籤，翻起封面對著攝像機緩緩唸出書名，「’日常原則的憂愁’。我看過這本書，內容相當精彩，強力推薦。」

「圓佑也喜歡看書？」

「我是創作歌手嘛，總要各方涉獵、充實內涵。」

「好優秀。」文俊輝打從心底佩服全圓佑，對他來說唱歌創作比演戲難多了。

「俊輝前輩喜歡哪個藝人呢？」

文俊輝偏頭思索，「若論演員，我欣賞涂平波，他在新生代演員中最有底蘊和發展潛力；要是歌手的話，當然就是圓佑了。」

全圓佑聽見文俊輝的回答，在鏡頭後方揚高嘴角的弧度，「謝謝前輩。」

文俊輝被演藝圈的殘酷打磨地相當圓滑，他其實說不出幾個歌手的名字，連最近誰比較火紅也不甚關注，要不是因為來參加節目，可能到現在他還不曉得全圓佑是誰、長什麼樣。

圓滑但不世故，尤其經過今天，他開始認識瞭解全圓佑，感受到他對音樂的熱愛，對演藝工作的認真，自然而然會想幫他製造更多機會，儘管他現在被邊緣的厲害。

「明天的最終任務是三十個積分，我和前輩一定會拿下第一。」

「我會努力，各位粉絲要幫圓佑加油喔！」

「不光是我，也請大家為俊輝前輩加油，明天見，晚安。」

隔天清晨三點眾人已整裝待蓄準備錄製。

最終任務是日出合影，同組的兩人一樣會拿到卡片，根據卡片上的移動方式爬上頂峰，率先敲鑼並和日出合影的隊伍將會得到三十個積分。

文俊輝和全圓佑拿到兩張透明卡片，一張人物成站姿，另一張人物則為半蹲。

……什麼意思…該不會…

「是重疊嗎？」

文俊輝正欲開口，全圓佑搶先一步道出內心所想，將兩張透明卡片重疊後，得到一個揹人的圖案，兩人瞬間瞭然。

「我來揹圓佑吧！」文俊輝自告奮勇，準備好姿勢示意全圓佑上來。

全圓佑搖搖頭拉起文俊輝，「論資歷我比較淺，還是由我來吧。」

「可是…」

「沒有可是，快點上來，不然就要被別組搶先了！」

文俊輝雖有遲疑，但他真的很想幫助全圓佑獲勝贏得一百萬獎金，「…好吧。」

文俊輝沒有他想像中重，全圓佑揹的挺穩的。

昨晚因山區下雨，路面濕滑且泥濘，行走期間文俊輝還不斷提醒全圓佑小心。

「圓佑，你需要休息一下嗎？」文俊輝皺起眉心，臉上淨是擔憂。

全圓佑稍稍轉頭，用輕快地語氣道，「沒關係。」

「我很重吧，對不起。」

「前輩別這麼說。」

文俊輝停頓幾秒，「圓佑一直喊我前輩，沒記錯的話我們同齡。」

「我還是新人。」

「既然同齡，圓佑不如喊我俊輝吧，前輩叫著挺顯老。」文俊輝拋出友好的橄欖枝，以現況來說他的確需要同齡朋友。

全圓佑更是很好地接下，態度大方自然，「好。」

山路顛簸難行，看全圓佑額上冒出的細汗文俊輝心中不忍，拿出口袋內的面紙輕輕幫他擦拭。

皇天不負苦心人，也幸虧全圓佑體力不錯，眼看終點就在不遠處。

「俊輝，你抱穩我，我們要奔向終點了。」語畢，全圓佑三步併兩步跨上台階，抵達山頂。

兩人共同執拔敲鑼，遠邊太陽緩緩升起，全圓佑拿出拍立得相機將文俊輝的笑顏及日出收進底片。

**「如果幸運可以轉讓，我願意用餘下的幸運換得你一帆風順。」— 文俊輝**

3.1

新一期《Let’s Go，冒險夥伴！》預計月底播出，自預告釋出後眾人反應兩極，有人輕藐謾罵，有人不以為然，也有人吃瓜看戲。

著手籌備新專輯的全圓佑，因需和製作團隊討論風格與選曲去了趟公司。

經紀人崔勝澈傳訊說代表找他，停好車便直接前往代表辦公室，抬手敲了敲門，得到應允後推門入內。

「代表。」

「圓佑來啦。」趙京河從文件中抬頭，用鋼筆指了指沙發，「坐，我把手頭上的文件處理下。」

「好。」全圓佑依言坐下，拿出手機隨意滑著。

「對了，圓佑你去參加的綜藝獎金匯進來了。公司這邊拿三十萬，剩餘七十萬歸你。」趙京河倏地想起今早節目負責人傳訊告知他獎金已支付，現下看到全圓佑遂順勢轉告。

全圓佑聞言愣了愣，七十萬？！

怎麼會是七十萬？不是兩人各拿一半嗎？

全圓佑不明事態發展，覺得有必要詢問清楚，「代表，我出去一下，馬上回來。」語畢便起身離開辦公室。

跑至經紀人辦公室，崔勝澈正在處理戲劇接洽，桌上堆滿各式文件和劇本。

「哥，為什麼是七十萬？」全圓佑開門見山連個主詞都沒有，憑他們相交多年的默契，倒不擔心對方聽不懂。

崔勝澈闔上筆蓋瞟了他一眼，「文俊輝分毫未取，他向節目組表示受你照顧比較多，最後還讓你揹他上山，獎金理當歸你。」

全圓佑嘆了口氣，「哥你明知道義上不能這樣的。」

「我當然明白但我能說什麼，這是他的美意，你若拒絕反倒壞事。」崔勝澈足夠理智，一絲不苟、公事公辦。

「......」

「圓佑，小心駛得萬年船，成事心浮氣躁是大忌。」崔勝澈抬了抬眼鏡，意有所指地道。

全圓佑緩了緩，崔勝澈說的沒錯，他的確過於急躁，「哥我明白了。」

「這裡有幾部偶像劇邀約，重點我都幫你歸納好了，帶回去看看。」崔勝澈將手上一疊資料遞了過去，上頭還壓著幾個劇本。

「謝謝。」

3.2

全圓佑將下巴擱在桌上，手中鉛筆在樂譜上亂畫，無心創作，腦海中全是文俊輝。

他知道文俊輝通告不多，現在的收入頂多餬口，卻還把得到的獎金全數給他，這不全然是自己的功勞，卻讓他佔盡所有好處。

全圓佑不曉得其實文俊輝不在意放送份量，也不奢望贏得獎金，那天能和他成為搭檔就像中了彩票，極盡縮小自己，無限放大了他，即便把焦點、光環和歡呼都給全圓佑也無所謂。

全圓佑強迫自己專注未果，索性拿起擱在一旁的戲劇資料翻看。

翻過幾頁便皺起眉頭，不是什麼浪漫多金富二代男主角，就是溫柔專情世紀暖男配角。

越看越無趣，甚至連評論都不想給，光劇名就吸引不了人，更別提他想出演。

正要放棄之際，文俊輝的名字倏地闖入他的視線。

他接了這齣戲劇嗎？

一幕戲，台詞不到三句，連配角都稱不上，但他卻選擇屈就。

是否，他追求的不再是光鮮亮麗，而是一個還能為戲拼搏的機會。

3.3

全圓佑最終為了文俊輝接下《戀的擂台賽》戲劇演出。

劇中他飾演男配角，一個才華洋溢的音樂系學長，正巧與現實中他歌手的身分吻合，劇組便順水推舟把主題曲給全圓佑一併包辦。

文俊輝因不是主要角色之故，並未出席首次對戲，沒料到會在片場遇見全圓佑，詢問經紀人後才知曉他是這齣劇的男配角，禮貌性朝他點點頭，便率先走至定點準備拍攝。

全圓佑神情專注地觀看，文俊輝表現出色幾乎一條就過，但他卻得陪不得要領的新人演員反覆重來。

新人演員掌握不好情緒，頻頻忘詞、胡亂走位，第十三次NG時導演終於發飆，扔下眾人走到室外抽菸降火。

文俊輝瞥見新人演員懊悔自責的表情，遂主動上前提點幾句，沒想到卻被對方反譏過氣演員憑什麼教他演戲！

幸虧文俊輝修養甚好，非但沒生氣還向對方道歉。

一群蠢貨！全圓佑心中冷哼。

文俊輝憑什麼？憑他資歷深，憑他曾被喻為陳愁龍接班人，憑他光沒有台詞的演技就能撂倒你們！

「讓你看笑話了。」文俊輝走過來扯了個笑，語氣略苦澀，方才那幕不小心被全圓佑撞見還真有點難為情。

「俊輝別這麼說，在我看來你剛剛的表現技壓眾人。」全圓佑毫不掩飾對文俊輝的喜愛及欣賞，儘管這句認可在文俊輝聽來更趨近安慰。

「圓佑很會給人信心呢！」

「我實話實說。」全圓佑如實回道。

《戀的擂台賽》主題曲《幸福攸關》由劇中飾演溫柔學長的全圓佑演唱。

首集播出便衝上同時段戲劇收視冠軍，主題曲一小時內被轉載上萬次，儘管只有從影片截出那短短一分鐘，也足夠讓歌迷為之瘋狂、無數循環。

全圓佑對演戲並不熱衷，收視率高低對他來說也不重要，他只管像個朝九晚五的上班族，上班、下班，演戲、收工。

熬了兩個多月終於殺青，劇組獻上花束，他笑著鞠躬道謝，一心一意只想盡快返家。

文俊輝那寥寥無幾的戲份早在開拍當日導演抽光第二包香菸時已完結，日後他也不用來片場，速度快到讓全圓佑後悔接下，不過已經簽了合約，公司代表也開心他終於開竅，全圓佑再不滿仍是具備藝人該有的專業素養，有始有終完成了工作。

**「那些不切實際的台詞，比不上想對你說的一句：今天我也很想你。」— 全圓佑**

4.1

全圓佑的新專輯《小日光》進入收尾階段，錄音及宣傳照的拍攝都已完成。

回歸備受期待，公司砸下重金宣傳並敲了許多通告，打算利用此次機會一舉奠定全圓佑在歌壇的地位。

前期籌備雙方發生許多爭執，專輯收錄曲《戀人情節》屢次遭公司高層和製作團隊打回票，然而全圓佑在會議上態度鏗鏘表示要當第二主打。

趙京河看著歌詞皺起眉頭，神情相當嚴肅，「圓佑，等會和哥談談吧。」

將全圓佑約到公司頂樓，見他到來遞過去一杯咖啡，「你那首歌能不用嗎？」

開門見山，明眼人不說暗話，面對自家藝人更沒必要拐彎抹角。

「哥，我要用。」全圓佑捧著咖啡手指輕劃杯緣，語氣輕緩卻堅定，「就算這次被否決，下次我還是會提出，直到你們接受為止。」

趙京河挑眉反駁，「小子，我可沒說不能接受。但公司不是我一個人的，其他股東的立場也必須考量。」

「我並不想讓哥為難，但我真的很想唱，甚至都想好要請他來拍MV。」

趙京河聽聞全圓佑的想法，深沉地嘆了口氣，「喜歡他多久了？」

全圓佑喜歡文俊輝，全公司只有趙京河及崔勝澈知情。

「今年是第八年。」

「我不想為了你和其他股東敵對，我沒說服他們的把握...」趙京河眺望遠方輕啜一口咖啡，「但人生能有幾個八年。」

「代表...」全圓佑頓住，趙京河這麼說的意思是同意了？

趙京河拍拍全圓佑的肩，「唱吧！」語畢便率性瀟灑地轉身離去，他心想萬一要是虧了，大不了把江南那棟房子賣掉。

於是在趙京河力排眾議下，全圓佑終於得以唱他為文俊輝寫的歌—《戀人情節》。

4.2

文俊輝從沒想過他能有這個榮幸為全圓佑拍攝MV，在收到全圓佑發來的信件邀約，一度以為是粉絲的惡作劇。

請經紀人代為詢問，確認是全圓佑本人無誤，文俊輝才放下心來。

全圓佑親自送來錄製完成的歌曲，並和文俊輝聊了許多創作背後的故事以及MV想呈現的畫面，讓他先揣摩感受。

什麼都說透了，唯獨對他的喜歡隻字未提。

《戀人情節》曲調輕快、氛圍浪漫，文俊輝讀著如同告白的歌詞沒作他想，也不認為和全圓佑男男對戲有何不妥，他暗自猜想大概是全圓佑不想因女主角而招致粉絲不快，如此有情調，能被他喜歡的人很幸運。

拍攝場景設定為學校教室，裡頭只有全圓佑和文俊輝，兩人身著制服，洋溢著彷彿未被時間帶走的青春氣息。

開頭兩人對坐相視，悄悄地觀察對方，隨著全圓佑的想像變換眼前畫面：模範生的文俊輝，成為太空人的文俊輝，養寵物的文俊輝，最後是變成自己戀人的文俊輝。

文俊輝戲感出眾，將各個角色發揮的淋漓盡致，除了最後全圓佑輕吻他額頭那刻，心跳加速無法克制，塵封多年早被遺忘喜歡的躁動就快從他的胸口衝出。

他一直將全圓佑視為同齡朋友，在演藝圈奮鬥相互鼓勵，並沒有想從他身上佔便宜，就連沾邊的人氣也不敢奢望。

可是全圓佑對他太好，好到有些超出友誼範圍，讓他不禁思考及猜測全圓佑真正的意圖。

文俊輝悲觀地想什麼都可能，唯喜歡他這點所持的機率可能連百分之十都不到。

全圓佑新專輯開出紅盤，銷售成績更上一層，首週就賣出三十萬的佳績。

經紀公司樂的合不攏嘴，打算趁勝追擊推出第二波主打《戀人情節》。

MV公開當天立即引來許多關注，點閱率及轉載數直線飆升，誇張程度嚇人，甚至火熱到被推上實時搜索一位。

粉絲反應兩極，有人力挺全圓佑，也有人謾罵文俊輝，雙方各執一詞，在網路上叫囂鬧的不可開交。

喬新整整刷了三遍還是不明白全圓佑到底想幹嘛，找一個有前科的過氣演員拍MV那也就算了，歌詞描述和劇情內容顯然是個告白，對象是誰，該不會就是文俊輝？

她無法忍受全圓佑如此自我，何況文俊輝還夠不上資格！

全圓佑正於待機室等候現場錄製，打著手機遊戲時鈴聲倏地響起，全圓佑瞥了眼來電號碼順手接通，「明浩，有事嗎？」

‘圓佑哥，這幾天撥空過來一趟，調查有新進展。’

「好。」

徐明浩也不廢話，講完重點立刻掛斷，乾脆俐落一如他的行事風格。

4.3

《老爺酒店》最頂層為白金尊榮套房，也是尹淨漢和徐明浩的住所。

尹淨漢是名網路駭客，別名雙蝶，手段高端、變幻莫測；徐明浩則是律師，道上稱閻鬼，頭腦清晰，行事果斷俐落。

若你問起兩人是如何搭上線，尹淨漢會用食指抵住你的唇輕聲道，「秘密，不要問。」

雙蝶和閻鬼行走於光明與黑暗，他們可以是正義的夥伴，也可以是惡徒的幫兇。

全圓佑能找上他們起於崔勝澈牽線，尹淨漢和崔勝澈是鐵杆哥們，很多人以為他們不合，卻不知他們私下常有聯繫，不過尹淨漢身分特殊，如不到非必要程度，崔勝澈很少暴露這條管道。

他剛結束電台行程便和崔勝澈驅車而至，搭乘專屬電梯直達頂樓，一開門就聽見此起彼落的叫喊聲。

正確地說只有尹淨漢的叫聲，徐明浩一聲未吭，從容淡定、神情泰然，嘴邊還嗤著一抹勝利者的微笑。

「你們在幹嘛？」崔勝澈率先開口，將小吃街買的宵夜置於餐桌上。

尹淨漢氣憤地站在椅子上指著對面的徐明浩，「崔勝澈你治治徐明浩，我和他廝殺整晚一場都沒贏過！」

崔勝澈搖搖頭露出苦笑，「你都治不了我怎麼可能有辦法？」

「哼，沒用！」尹淨漢撇撇嘴，「圓佑你來！」

全圓佑無事惹塵埃，兩手一攤面露難色，「你們都沒有辦法我更不可能會有...」

「哥你放棄吧，去吃宵夜比較實在。」徐明浩雙手交扣置於桌面，揚高下巴眼神示意尹淨漢不要逞強。

「明天搞定你！」尹淨漢走向餐桌還不忘回頭向徐明浩宣戰。

徐明浩莞爾一笑，心中暗忖儘管放馬過來吧！

「圓佑，我前些天在網路上追捕一隻雛鳥，沒想到追著追著就闖進你的官方後援會，不小心看到全部的資料，抱歉啊！」

尹淨漢塞了一口炒年糕，將喚他過來的主因解釋個詳細。

全圓佑只聞其字不會其意，無法理解這和他要調查的有何關聯，仍是禮貌回了「沒關係。」

「然後，你猜我看到什麼？」尹淨漢將筷子遞給徐明浩，轉身走向電腦桌抽出壓在鍵盤底下的白紙放到全圓佑面前，指了指上頭，「這裡。」

全圓佑微愣，而後揚起一抹笑，「哥，謝謝。」

「先不用謝，還有一個禮物。」尹淨漢調皮地朝他眨眨眼。

徐明浩聞聲走了過來，將手上一支隨身碟遞給全圓佑，「費時多日得來不易，好好利用，不要浪費了！」

「我會的，淨漢哥還有明浩，非常感謝你們。」

尹淨漢湊近全圓佑，伸出手指朝他比了個2，「事成之後我要這個。」

「沒問題。」

返家路上，全圓佑看著不斷飛逝而過的街道景象開口，「勝澈哥，謝謝你。」

「說什麼呢，憑我們的交情需要這麼見外？」崔勝澈打著方向盤，透過後照鏡看著後座的全圓佑。

全圓佑失笑，「那下次請哥喝酒？」

「你說的啊。」

「對了，淨漢哥真的只要兩千萬就好？」

崔勝澈聞言愣了愣，露出詫異的表情，「圓佑，你不懂淨漢比的2是什麼意思？」

「不是兩千萬嗎？」全圓佑被崔勝澈的問話弄懵，不是金錢的話還有其他的嗎？

「他比的2不是兩千萬，而是兩個月，你將被他使喚兩個月。」

？？？

見全圓佑沒有接話，崔勝澈露出壞心的笑容，「區區兩千萬他哪在乎，他和明浩最不缺的就是錢。」

「我還以為...」全圓佑始料未及，他果然猜不透這兩人，「淨漢哥為什麼想使喚我，明浩就在他身邊不是嗎？」

「你以為他使喚得了徐明浩？哦，也許可以，但他...捨不得。」崔勝澈回想著方才的情景，明明上一秒兩人還為遊戲互懟，下一秒卻可以愉快共享宵夜。

「他們是戀人嗎？」

「與其說是戀人，不如家人來的更貼切。」

「...嗯。」

「不過淨漢倒也沒只把明浩當弟弟，誰知道他心裡怎麼想...」

獨特又微妙的關係，兩人不是戀人，也不稱兄道弟，但生命中擁有彼此，同甘共苦、撒氣依賴卻是不爭的事實。

**「你是我心尖上盛開的花，危險卻又芬芳。」— 徐明浩**

5.1

洪知秀截至目前經紀生涯裡只帶過兩個藝人：去年甫拿下金旋獎最佳新人歌手的吳悅悅，以及紅到發紫行程滿檔卻說要出國深造的演員陳宣。

前者待了兩年，後者未達一年便已結束合約，兩人從未公開說明原由，對洪知秀也是能避則避，外界揣測主要原因應該出在洪知秀身上。

洪知秀成為經紀人前後也不過三年的時間，從海外歸國不久便接下吳悅悅經紀人職位，不僅手把手教導她，二十四小時隨傳隨到，工作至生活打點的適切妥當，更在她拿下最佳新人歌手獎當晚淚灑後台。

交情甚篤的兩人為何分道揚鑣？

旁人不明白，吳悅悅及洪知秀本人卻心知肚明。

金旋獎典禮結束當晚，洪知秀把慶功宴上喝醉的吳悅悅送回住所，替她蓋好被子準備離開時卻被一把扯住手臂，下一秒帶著酒氣的柔嫩雙唇便貼了上去，洪知秀嚇了一跳立即推開吳悅悅。

此舉惹得吳悅悅大為光火，她一個女孩子向喜歡的人示好遭拒，備感難堪，怎麼忍得下這口氣！

衝動拿起床邊的小夜燈砸向洪知秀，並以惡劣的言詞將他趕出門外，洪知秀被夜燈的外罩劃傷額角，血絲微滲無暇顧及，還想著先安撫對方的情緒。

他驅車返家在客廳沙發思索整晚，為了她的前途著想，清白兩人之間的關係，便將今晚的事稟明公司。

公司代表勃然大怒，本想藉此懲罰吳悅悅欠缺做為藝人的自覺，卻又礙於她聲勢正好不能無端冷凍她，最後洪知秀選擇自行離去，雙方和平中止了合約，經紀公司感到歉疚，還給了洪知秀一筆錢作為補償，離開後不久便因緣際會成了陳宣的經紀人。

比起吳悅悅，陳宣簡單得多。

他和洪知秀以兄弟相稱，兩人相處融洽，洪知秀耗費許多心力將他捧上一線，沒想到他卻突然說要去國外充電，開始擺爛工作，洪知秀幾番勸阻仍被駁回，隨著陳宣出國，洪知秀也沒了工作，最終還是走上解約一途。

文俊輝的經紀人最近剛結束與他的合約，自出道起包括中途休息的時間在內共事逾八年，雖有不捨但對方若有更好的發展，他也願意放手祝福。

透過權順榮人脈牽線，找到了暫時無業的洪知秀。

洪知秀和文俊輝想像中有很大的落差，他本以為經紀人大多是身材肥胖，長相憨正的類型。

沒想到洪知秀氣質出眾、五官俊秀，鼻樑上架支金絲細框眼鏡，說起話來溫柔謙和，卻又隱隱藏著不可小覷的銳氣。

簡短交談過後，洪知秀垂眸不語，端起桌上的黑咖啡輕啜。

「洪先生，您謹慎思考，不用急著給我答案。」文俊輝有些無措，這比他第一次去試鏡還要緊張。

方才他將自己的演藝生涯說得透澈，無絲毫隱瞞，當然連那個不光彩的過去也一併倒了出來。

思索片刻，洪知秀抬眼對上文俊輝，「請給我點時間，我考慮過後再給您答覆。」

洪知秀花了三天將文俊輝所有作品看了幾遍，也上網查了許多關於他的新聞。

看人八分準向來是洪知秀引以為傲的長處，透過文俊輝的作品還有那天與他本人接觸，總覺得文俊輝不像是犯下有辱清譽違反道德事之人，但所有新聞報導，包括被害者口供及法庭上的物證，全都將加害者矛頭指向文俊輝。

事到如今，難道毫無翻案的可能？！

最後洪知秀相信直覺放手一搏成了文俊輝的經紀人，簽完合約雙手交握那刻他堅定對文俊輝說：「將盡我所能把你重新推上一線。」

文俊輝露出淺笑，「哥，麻煩你了。」

他沒把洪知秀的豪願放在心上，出道八年，中間休息三年多，演藝圈瞬息萬變，放眼望去能取代你的人隨便抓都一大把。

別說翻盤，要是還有人願意釋出一點善意，他就心滿意足了。

5.2

全圓佑打著請客的名義將文俊輝約了出來，美其名是為了感謝他跨刀相助而收獲佳績，實際上只是他想文俊輝了。

兩人約在一家地點隱蔽、環境清幽的日本料理亭，文俊輝被服務員領至包廂時，全圓佑早已抵達正翻看著菜單。

「俊輝。」見文俊輝到來，全圓佑面帶微笑輕喚了聲。

「圓佑。」文俊輝打了聲招呼，將外套脫下交由侍者後落座。

「看看想吃什麼。」全圓佑將手中的菜單遞給他，提起一旁溫著的瓷壺替他斟了杯熱茶。

文俊輝笑笑接過，「圓佑呢，喜歡吃什麼？」

「海鮮類不行，其他不挑。」全圓佑雙手交握置於桌面，如實坦白令自己過敏的食材。

「好。」

「俊輝，想吃就點，不必顧忌我。」雖說吃飯只是個幌子，但全圓佑也不希望掃了文俊輝前來赴約的興致。

文俊輝點點頭，心情頗為愉悅，「那我就不客氣了。」

全圓佑喚來侍者點餐，除了招牌菜品，還替文俊輝多點了炊粉龍蝦及綜合生魚片。

「MV的點閱率很高呢！」

全圓佑舀起一口湯，漾著笑意回道，「托俊輝的福。」

「哪是，是圓佑表現太好。」文俊輝挾起生魚片醮了點醬油送進嘴裡，「嗯，真好吃！」

「喜歡就好。」

全圓佑本打算利用此次邀約向文俊輝透露自己對他隱藏多年的喜歡。

不過最終他打消了念頭，崔勝澈於出門前不斷提醒他臨近案件重新上訴必須更加謹慎。

今天就當日常見面吧，再忍會兒。

看著文俊輝開心享用冰淇淋的滿足笑臉，全圓佑覺得這個八年很值得，也許再過不久他就可以光明正大擁有文俊輝。

**「我不怕辛苦，我只怕不能把你推上頂峰，讓你像個王者傲視花花世界。」— 洪知秀**

6.1

全圓佑正愁不知該用何種名義重新上訴，或是將蒐集的證據交給文俊輝處理，怕文俊輝覺得自己多事，也怕觸及他好不容易平復的傷口。

看來自己平時公益沒少做，上天倒提供了一個絕佳的機會。

結束電台行程，崔勝澈將他載回公寓大門便驅車離開，正要上樓卻被一旁衝出來的喬新堵住去路。

全圓佑不動聲色微瞇起眼，這裡是戒備森嚴的高級公寓，前方不遠處還有警衛室，她能這麼明目張膽守株待兔，可見手段不一般。

「嗨，全圓佑。」喬新揮了揮手，語氣一派自來熟。

全圓佑沒有回話，雙手環胸定定地看著她。

瞥見全圓佑的反應，喬新不以為然笑了笑，「不想理我？」

「我不認為該給你什麼回應。」

「我可是你的粉絲呢！」喬新擺出一臉無辜，為證明所言不假，還將自己背包上的大小掛飾露給全圓佑看。

「所以？」

喬新上前一步湊向全圓佑，朝他拋了個曖昧的笑容，「所以…你可以當我的男朋友。」

全圓佑冷著臉回道，「如果我不想呢？」

「你沒有拒絕的權利，能被我看上是你的榮幸。」

全圓佑低頭冷笑，故技重施，她就是用這種方式傷害文俊輝，使他被演藝圈驅逐，遭眾人唾棄。

沒想到她如今成了自己的粉絲，企圖妄想用同種手段逼他就範，以為過去做的那些骯髒事沒人知道。

既然如此他也不必客氣，她怎麼傷害文俊輝，就用什麼方式還給她！

「抱歉，我不想要這種榮幸。」

「別拒絕的這麼快，你可以再考慮考慮，或者…想想文俊輝。」

聽到喬新提起文俊輝，全圓佑心中的怒火更甚，她倒是還沒忘記文俊輝，沒忘記自己就是迫害他的兇手。

「妳讓我更加肯定一件事，妳就是用這種手段傷害文俊輝。」

喬新扯扯嘴角，將塗滿紫色指甲油的手指舉到全圓佑面前，從頭頂的高度往地上指，「是又如何？你若拒絕我，我也能讓你和他一樣，感受從天堂掉到地獄的滋味。」

全圓佑冷哼，「從頭到尾都沒打算考慮，何來拒絕？」

「我再給你最後一次機會。」

「不必。」

「是嗎？那我就不客氣了！」喬新用力撕開自己的雪紡紗洋裝，露出大半個肩膀，順手弄糊自己的妝容和頭髮，扯了抹勢在必行的笑容撲向全圓佑，並拉過他的手放在自己的胸口上。

全圓佑皺起眉頭，當機立斷想推開喬新，無奈對方掖的死緊，突然一陣嚓嚓的快門聲在不遠處響起。

「全圓佑，拒絕我就是這種下場！」數秒後，喬新退開來拉整著自己的衣服，「哦，為你不滿兩年的演藝事業默哀一秒，真可憐，掰掰囉！」語畢便頭也不回的離開。

全圓佑抬頭看了看四周的監視器，轉身走進警衛室要求調閱畫面，警衛將方才的鏡頭回返，卻什麼都沒拍到。

喬新果然精明，故意避開監視器挑了拍不到的死角，篤定他手上沒有任何可以反駁的證據，怪不得文俊輝只能暗吃這記悶虧。

無所謂，兵來將擋水來土掩，他手上還握有淨漢哥和明浩給他的證據，足以替文俊輝洗清罪名。

喬新打算三天後將照片及影片公諸於世，當然她強制安給全圓佑的罪名同樣是性騷擾。

未料在她還來不及行動，全圓佑搶先她一步提出告訴，指控喬新對他進行性騷擾及言語恐嚇，因此她被迫攢著那堆未公開的’偽證’於法庭上和全圓佑碰面。

6.2

文俊輝沒想到全圓佑會碰上這種事，他對性騷擾這個詞相當敏感，應該說直至今日還存有陰影。

全圓佑前幾天告知他開庭時間，讓他排開日程過來一趟，文俊輝想大概是全圓佑內心慌亂需要個慰藉，秉著同齡好友的情誼他推掉一個電影試鏡，儘管此舉讓洪知秀頗有微詞，但最終還是應允了他。

文俊輝偕同洪知秀出席，原本以為和自己不相干，沒想到卻在被告席上看見當初指控他性騷擾的人：喬新。

全圓佑的委任律師經由徐明浩引薦，崔勝澈問徐明浩為何不自己上場，尹淨漢翻了個白眼朝他道，「這種段數還不需要我們明浩上場，而且我怕明浩一個’不小心’對方死狀太慘！」

全圓佑以受害人之姿向喬新提出告訴，律師敘述對方的罪狀並要求賠償；喬新沒想到被反將一軍，不顧與委任律師商討便獨自向法官闡述自己才是受害者，堅稱自己手上握有全圓佑性騷擾她的證據。

眾人霧裡看花，就連法官也不明白事態為何如此發展。

喬新亮出那晚她拍攝的內容，無論是照片還是影片都清楚拍到了兩人的臉及動作，雖然她這段證據未提前申請，但放出來依舊殺傷力十足，全圓佑從提告人瞬間變成十惡不赦的加害者。

眾人議論紛紛，法官喝斥一聲，「肅靜！提告人全圓佑，對被告者喬新的反告，你有什麼要辯解的嗎？」

全圓佑神色自若，彷彿周遭的嘈雜與他無關，他轉頭瞟向觀審席上的文俊輝，見他眉頭深鎖神情困惑，看不懂局勢的走向，也不解自己認識的全圓佑是否如同內心所想。

「庭上，被告者喬新所提出的證據並非屬實，影片明顯有剪輯過的痕跡，加上照片的角度過於刁鑽刻意，讓人產生質疑。」全圓佑的委任律師率先開口，並將全圓佑事先告知他關於喬新的手段說了出來。

「提告人全圓佑，你是否有證據可證明被告者喬新的反告為不實捏造？」

全圓佑站起來走向問審席，態度自然語氣平穩，「報告法官，我有證據可證明我的清白，但這個證據牽扯到另一個案子，我有個不情之請，證據公開後希望另一個案子得以重審。」

「此案先結再論，提出你的證據吧。」

喬新瞥見全圓佑從容不迫，內心頓時慌亂，該不會…

全圓佑從律師手中拿過手機，翻開內存文件夾點開了一段錄音檔。

‘「我可是你的粉絲呢！」

「所以？」

「所以…你可以當我的男朋友。」

「如果我不想呢？」

「你沒有拒絕的權利，能被我看上是你的榮幸。」

「抱歉，我不想要這種榮幸。」

「別拒絕的這麼快，你可以再考慮考慮，或者…想想文俊輝。」

「妳讓我更加肯定一件事，妳就是用這種手段傷害文俊輝。」

「是又如何？你若拒絕我，我也能讓你和他一樣，感受從天堂掉到地獄的滋味。」

「從頭到尾都沒打算考慮，何來拒絕？」

「我再給你最後一次機會。」

「不必。」

「是嗎？那我就不客氣了！」’

證據一出，舉座譁然。

洪知秀別有深意看著前方全圓佑的背影，這孩子不簡單，好樣的！

文俊輝從未想過會在此時聽見自己的名字，尤其從喬新口中說出。

事發多年只有他自己清楚是遭人陷害，但苦無任何證據能洗刷清白，這段錄音檔無疑是個強而有力的證據，也等於是間接讓喬新自己說出當時迫害文俊輝的真相。

然而全圓佑早已知情，打從一開始他就知道事情的來龍去脈？！

「被告者喬新，這段錄音裡的聲音是否為妳本人？」

「我…那個…我…」喬新慌亂無措，她沒完全沒料到全圓佑竟然偷偷錄音！

全圓佑感激自己的手機質量過高如此爭氣，就連快門聲也錄的一清二楚。

其實當晚他根本沒預料到喬新會出現，更不知曉她早已伺機而動，錄音真的是個意外的收穫。

那天看著崔勝澈的車駛離後，他掏出口袋裡的手機準備給文俊輝打電話，又想到夜深怕他已睡下，只好改發短信給他。

才剛點開介面，眼前便衝過來一道黑影，全圓佑隨即將手機放回口袋開始與喬新周旋。

調閱監視器未錄下任何畫面，全圓佑沮喪地上樓，回到家中掏出手機打算發短信才發現自己方才不小心按到了錄音鍵，因此他和喬新的對話就這麼原封不動地錄了下來。

法官看喬新無從辯解，搖了搖頭，「被告者喬新，妳涉嫌汙衊提告人全圓佑對妳性騷擾，捏造不實證據混淆視聽，並以言語威脅提告人，是否皆屬實？」

「我…呃…」

「錄音檔中妳提及文俊輝這個名字，這個名字又和妳有何關係？」

全圓佑的律師見法官問起便趁勝追擊，將多年的案子翻了出來，「庭上，被告人喬新於多年前也曾以相同手法對另一個人進行迫害，而當時這名被告人文俊輝先生今日也在觀審席上。」

6.3

文俊輝沒想到會在毫無準備的情況下重新站上問審席。

他偏頭看向一旁的全圓佑，對方回他一個溫柔堅定的眼神，並用唇語告訴他不要緊張。

「文俊輝先生，方才我已看過案審資料，請問你是否認識這位喬新小姐呢？」

文俊輝神情不安，輕點了頭，「她當時是我的影迷。」

「據案審資料顯示，當初她指控你對她性騷擾，並且證據確鑿，你因無法提出反駁而認罪是嗎？」

「回法官，是的。雖然我是遭人陷害，但因沒有證據，最後默認了罪狀。」文俊輝回想著當時的狀況，據實以告。

「為何你會說遭人陷害？」

「我真的沒有對喬新小姐性騷擾，甚至連她的衣角都沒碰著。」

法官聞言皺了皺眉，「文俊輝先生，你有權利為自己辯解，但沒有證據的說詞是無法採納的。」

「我…」

「庭上，我有此案的證據及證人，請允許我呈上。」

喬新原本胸有成足，就算他栽在全圓佑手裡，文俊輝這邊根本不可能翻的了案，但聽到對方律師說持有證據及證人又更加慌亂…怎麼可能？！她已經將所有會迫害她的證據都湮滅了才對！

「先看證據吧！」

全圓佑的律師所呈上的證據，就是那天徐明浩交給他的隨身碟。

內容是一段由行車紀錄器拍下的影片，雖非直接拍到，但透過畫面中車輛的後照鏡反射，在放大後將兩人的動作看得很清楚。

反覆了幾次，確認文俊輝當時站在車外和喬新保持了兩步的距離，他們交談了一會兒，喬新突然發怒，兀自撕開上衣並撲向文俊輝，而文俊輝反應不及，遂以加害人的姿態被喬新的同夥拍下了照片。

此證據再度使眾人譁然，崔勝澈雙手環胸嗤著笑看著事態如預料中發展；洪知秀暗自鬆了口氣，事實上他也正透過一些管道尋找當時案件的真相，沒想到全圓佑倒是厲害，早已準備妥當。

萬事具備，只欠東風。

而這股東風還不是全圓佑喚來的，而是當事人喬新自個兒吹來的，該說她太有自信還是太笨？

文俊輝不敢相信，他當時遍尋不著的救命稻草居然真實存在，還這麼清楚地攤在他眼前。

「庭上，至於證人現在在我身旁，他就是全圓佑先生。」

文俊輝聽聞後露出了不可置信的表情。

全圓佑是證人？！

**「原來時間早已幫我們安排好緣份和相遇。」— 文俊輝**

7.1

全圓佑穿著制服到飯店向趙京河拿伙食費時被一名醉漢給纏上，吃了幾把豆腐。

最近公司剛成立，人脈和資源尚未穩固，他也就被灌了幾句迷湯，稀里糊塗簽下合約，幸虧趙京河管吃飯沒讓他餓肚子。

他在櫃檯向飯店人員解釋來由，對方便說要幫忙通報，請他坐在一旁大廳沙發等候。

全圓佑揹著書包百無聊賴看著飯店大廳熙來攘往的人群，才落座沒幾分鐘便湧進一大批觀光團。

飯店人員忙著引導住客，辦理入住登記和行李運送，沒人注意到有名醉漢從餐廳走出來，一屁股坐在全圓佑身邊。

起初全圓佑沒發現，直到醉漢將他的右手放到全圓佑大腿，他才驚嚇地回過神。

「嘿，小子長得還不錯嘛，說說…一晚多少？」

全圓佑推開擱在他腿上的手，心中翻了個白眼沒搭話。

「問你呢！老子錢多，技術也好，保你不虧。」

全圓佑不想滋事，尤其他身上還穿著校服，可現下沒人能幫助他，只能默默閃躲那雙不安分的鹹豬手，還有快要貼上他臉頰充滿口水又油又亮噁心的嘴唇。

「親我一口給你三萬。」

「不要。」

「出來賣還裝什麼清高！快，親一口，老子馬上給錢！」似乎為證明自己所言不假，醉漢從口袋裡掏了好幾張大鈔舉到全圓佑面前。

全圓佑連看都不看，一心只希望趙京河能夠立馬出現拯救被當成援交份子的自己。

「原來你在這裡。」

一個嗓音介入兩人之中，全圓佑抬頭一看，是名陌生的年輕男孩和一位長相兇惡的大叔。

「呃…我…」

「到了怎麼不撥個電話，等你好久了，這會兒飯菜該要涼了。」

全圓佑接收到對方眼中不動聲色的暗示，連忙站起走到對方身邊，「抱歉，我手機沒電了…」

「手機沒電你還傻等啊，肚子餓了吧，吃飯去。」語畢，年輕男孩逕自拉著全圓佑的手轉頭離開，醉漢興致被破壞有些來氣，正欲堵住兩人的去路卻被長相兇惡的大叔攔下，僅僅露出臂膀上的刺青就讓醉漢嚇得連忙道歉，倉皇逃離。

待兩人走到飯店另一頭電梯口前，年輕男孩才將手放開。

「下次再遇到這種狀就況直接喊人，不要悶不吭聲被佔了便宜。」

全圓佑朝他點了點頭，「謝謝你。要不是你，我真的不知道該怎麼辦。」

「別客氣。」

「就算你是男的也要懂得保護自己。」長相兇惡的大叔隨後走了過來，站在年輕男孩身旁朝全圓佑說道。

「我知道了。」

聽見全圓佑的回答，年輕男孩莞爾一笑。

「俊，時間差不多了。」長相兇惡的大叔抬手看了看錶，發現天色不早，出聲示意對方。

「嗯。」被喚作俊的年輕男孩點頭回應，側頭看向全圓佑，「我們要走了，你自己小心。還有，無論你是出於何種目的，以後都不要穿校服來飯店，太惹眼了，容易招致不必要的誤會，更何況你外貌不差。」

「好，我知道了。」全圓佑頓了頓，臉頰染上不自然的緋紅，被一個年紀相仿的同性稱讚外貌不差，不知怎地覺得有點害羞。

「再見。」

全圓佑揮了揮手，目送兩人離開。

正打算返回櫃檯再次尋求飯店人員的幫助，身後電梯應聲開啟，趙京河急切的叫喊傳入全圓佑耳膜。

「圓佑啊，抱歉，剛剛被王總攔截多灌了兩杯酒，耽擱了！」趙京河扯開脖子上的領帶大口呼氣，從外套口袋中掏出一張卡遞給全圓佑，「以後就用這張卡吃飯吧。」

「好的，代表。」全圓佑接過，小心謹慎地收妥進錢包裡。

趙京河靜靜打量全圓佑，「圓佑，沒事吧？」

全圓佑聞言內心打了個突，不是吧！代表是多火眼金睛，難不成還能一眼看穿方才發生的事！

「沒事啊。」

「那就好，有事就跟哥說。」

「嗯。」

全圓佑大可把自己的遭遇告訴趙京河，不過最後他選擇閉口，一方面是不希望趙京河忙著商業應酬還得分心照顧他，二來是不想為此被安插保全而失去小小的自由。

7.2

一週後，全圓佑透過娛樂新聞得知那天解救他的年輕男孩叫文俊輝，一旁長相兇惡的大叔是新銳導演陳鴻福。

文俊輝於昨日正式出道，出道作品則是陳鴻福所執導的網路微電影—《影子掉落的一首詩》。

全圓佑對當時忘記問「救命恩人」的名字感到懊悔，沒想到上天聽見他的呼喊，為他揭曉了答案。

自那天起他開始關注文俊輝，《影子掉落的一首詩》他整整看了二十遍，看到崔勝澈連白眼都懶得翻了。

關注他、喜歡他，任何綜藝訪談、戲劇作品會看無數遍，發行寫真書和DVD也會買回來蒐藏，追蹤官方帳號、個人微博，甚至好幾次偷偷向站子買了不少文俊輝的周邊商品。

在趙京河眼裡全圓佑就是個狂熱粉絲，或者說就是他嚮往的目標，雖然發展方向不同，但將來也許有機會合作。

但他卻輕忽全圓佑對文俊輝的執著，更不曉得日後的時光足以將欣賞醞釀成愛慕。

全圓佑心裡藏著一個驚天動地卻無法公諸於世的秘密：案發當天他目睹了全程。

公司穩定不少，資源和贊助也多了起來，距離他進入公司當練習生已有兩年，每天除了上學、刷文俊輝的消息外就是埋頭苦練。

懷舊歌謠祭電視台邀請眾多前輩參與，某位男前輩的舞台設計以音樂劇方式呈現，歌曲內容講述一段美好初戀，其演繹前輩年少時的角色，趙京河費好大一番功夫才替全圓佑拿到。

從未到過電視台的他格外興奮，看什麼都覺得新奇，待機室坐不住，來回上了好幾次洗手間，然而就在他準備返回待機室的樓道上，聽見文俊輝的名字。

文俊輝也來錄影了嗎？

想見他一面，想告訴他自己也正為出道努力著，也想問他還記不記得自己。

身體永遠跑得比思想還快，全圓佑念頭剛落，手卻已捉住一旁路過的工作人員。

「請問，文俊輝前輩是不是也有來錄影？能告訴我他在哪個待機室嗎？」

工作人員翻了翻分發到手上的流程表，「文俊輝一大早就來錄製，現在應該錄完準備離開了。」

「是嗎，謝謝…」

得到回覆後全圓佑有點失落，難得有見面的機會卻又要擦身而過了嗎？

不行！他得去看看，就算只有背影也好。

全圓佑心想只看一眼用不了太久便擱下將要開始的彩排快速下樓，抵達地下停車場後發現了不遠處的文俊輝。

正想開口和他打招呼，卻被他面前一名女子身影扼住了腳步。

那是誰？女朋友？

不，看著不像，至少此刻文俊輝的表情看上去並不算太好。

看他輕皺眉頭，全圓佑琢磨著該不該前去幫他一把，殊不知還來不及做出反應，那名女子便發狂地撕開自己的上衣，緊接著撲到文俊輝懷裡。

一切發生的過於突然，文俊輝被嚇得不輕，全圓佑更是不知所措。

最後全圓佑一路恍神走回候機室才被告知前輩已在彩排，對他無故曠工感到相當氣憤。

趙京河接到電視台通知後匆忙趕來，轉了兩圈才在樓道窗戶旁找到全圓佑。

「全圓佑！」

「哥，我…我剛才…」

「你搞什麼？！你難道不知道今天這場表演很重要？我費盡心思為你日後出道鋪路，結果你把它搞砸成什麼樣子？！」趙京河怒不可遏，劈頭就朝全圓佑一頓罵。「你知道剛才讓多少工作人員找你一個，翅膀硬了是吧！很可以啊全圓佑！」

「對不起，對不起！真的對不起！」全圓佑本想將目睹的過程告知趙京河，然而趙京河正在氣頭上毫不給他辯解的機會。

他知道自己不該如此可卻無法挽回，出於理虧只能拼命道歉。

趙京河煩躁地耙耙頭髮，口氣不善，「一會兒去跟前輩和工作人員道歉，然後回家待著，暫時別來公司了。」

「好。」

那天過後，全圓佑被禁足，原本安排好的課程和拍攝也被迫中斷。

他不氣餒，考驗逼著他急速成長、堅定信念。

他不懂權勢、沒有門道，想幫助文俊輝卻求助無門；他不懂陰謀，文俊輝的遭遇讓他體悟人性的險惡。

沒關係，自立自強他可以，儘管需要繞遠路，花上好幾年。

他會變強，站到頂峰，在案件追溯期失效之前找齊所有證據還文俊輝一個清白。

文俊輝一如初見，無論是在他心中，還是那個容易被汙濁蒙蔽良知的現實世界。

7.3

「法官，我的證言句句屬實，絕無半點摻假。」全圓佑神情平靜，將他這八年來隱藏多年的秘密公諸於世。

文俊輝相當驚訝，他不知道此時該擺出什麼表情， 一次善意的解救他並未放在心上，確切來說，他當時並沒有記住全圓佑的長相，更遑論得知他的姓名。

他以為綜藝節目是兩人首次見面，之後也一直將全圓佑當成同齡好友，不敢對他有任何逾越的想法。

然而全圓佑卻用這種近於自殺方式洗刷他的清白，並且還讓消磨他八年感情的自己無端產生罪惡感。

他需要冷靜思考。

接受？短時間內他做不到。

拒絕？怎麼忍心，全圓佑可是喜歡自己八年的人啊！

全圓佑的證詞如同一場海嘯，瞬間激起千層浪。

觀審席上幾個人忙著通報訊息，從官司進展到全圓佑暗戀文俊輝，每一條都成了大新聞。

「庭上，為證明那天全先生確實去了電視台，我向電視台調閱監視器畫面，然而監視錄像的保存期限最長只有三年，已無法透過監視錄像求證，但一名資深的節目副導播借給我他隨身多年的手帳，裡頭記載著他這十八年來經手的節目內容，請允許我呈上。」全圓佑的委任律師打鐵趁熱，將兩人早已沙盤推演過的情景完美呈現。

手帳雖已陳舊破損不堪，但上頭確實記錄著那天節目流程及出演嘉賓，一旁全圓佑的名字由於曠工而把被劃掉，改成了另一名練習生的名字。

喬新驚愕，全圓佑竟然是當年案件的目擊者，她從未想過兩人這層關聯，完了！

深知自己已無力回天，頹然坐在椅子上一臉死灰。

待手帳檢驗報告出爐，確定無任何作假及塗改的痕跡，輔以那段由後視鏡反射拍下的錄像，喬新被處以五百萬罰金和三至五年的有期徒刑。

全圓佑贏了官司，多年前文俊輝被指控性騷擾的案件也得以洗清，撥雲見日。

趙京河雙手環胸、靜默不語，他明白全圓佑對這場官司穩操勝券，卻不知道勝利的籌碼竟是用他的演藝事業換來的。

終究，他還是沒看懂全圓佑。

如果足以讓他倚靠及信任，全圓佑就不會把那天本該說出口的事實隱瞞這麼久，久到他快忘記當時明明碰觸到全圓佑失措無助的眼神卻選擇漠視的殘忍。

崔勝澈同樣垂眸不語，事態的發展一如預料，毫無偏差，只是可惜圓佑這傻孩子，敗給了他堅定不移的初戀。

洪知秀在心裡吹了個口哨，這場官司實在太精采了！

他有幸參與實屬幸運，搞不好這個反轉已經是他經紀生涯的高光時刻。

7.4

「圓佑。」文俊輝在樓道上喊住正欲離開的全圓佑。

全圓佑停頓兩秒才緩緩轉過身，扯開一抹稱不上開心的笑，「怎麼了？」

「我…」文俊輝欲言又止，雙手不自在地絞在一塊，洩漏了他緊張的情緒。「謝謝。」

「不客氣。」

「你不問我謝什麼嗎？」文俊輝微微偏頭，對全圓佑的過分坦然有些不解。

全圓佑靜默幾秒緩緩回問，「謝我什麼呢？」

「首先，謝謝你洗刷我的清白，我真的很意外你是目擊證人；其次，謝謝你喜歡我，還喜歡了這麼久。」文俊輝語氣堅定，神情認真，目不轉睛盯著全圓佑好看的臉龐說道。

全圓佑低頭輕笑了下，「不客氣。」

「圓佑，若你日後有需要我的地方儘管開口，我會盡所能幫助你；至於感情…我現在暫時還沒有辦法回應你，能給我點時間想想嗎？」

「我選擇坦白不是要讓你為難，就算你不接受我，我們還能當朋友吧？」

「當然。」文俊輝並非對全圓佑沒有感覺，他只是受寵若驚，需要時間開導罷了。

「好好休息，我回去了。」

「嗯，再見。」

**「沒關係，我還有下一個八年。」—全圓佑**

8.1

全圓佑和文俊輝的新聞在搜索榜熱度居高不下，前者除音樂作品被大肆關注，不少網友將他過往的私生活翻出來並刻意嘲諷原來所謂的「緋聞絕緣體」不過是喜歡同性的障眼法，甚至部分偏激群眾更以粗鄙的言詞怒罵他。

有人不齒同樣也有人挺他，說全圓佑浪漫又長情，居然默默守護喜歡的人八年，難能可貴。

敏感時期，趙京河為保護全圓佑當即宣佈將無限期暫停活動，對外宣稱休息調整狀態，實際上是讓他去國外避風頭。

全圓佑本人樂意之至，從當練習生開始就沒怎麼好好休息，趁此機會到處旅行，順便磨練荒廢許久的攝影技術。

比起眾人對全圓佑的落井下石，關於文俊輝的輿論完全一面倒，幾乎可以說是由黑轉白的最佳範例。

相信文俊輝且堅持喜歡了他八年的粉絲，在得知案件重審還予清白的當時淚水潰堤，過程特別艱辛但他們一同攜手走了過來，百人不到的粉絲後援會更發了篇聲明感謝上天及全圓佑。

不少媒體和電視台也將過去文俊輝出演過的戲劇重新報導、製作了專欄，近期更著手準備相關訪談。

一夕之間，這兩個橫跨八年的當紅藝人和小透明儘管互換了身份，卻還是眾人茶餘飯後的消遣，就連窮鄉僻壤的叔叔阿姨們也都認識了。

劇本及廣告代言紛紛找上門來，洪知秀應接不暇，光近幾週手機差點被打爆，煩得他直接關機。

雖說這原本就是他想要的結果，但做事得按部就班，打鐵趁熱也得看窯爐燒旺了沒不是。

別急，該給文俊輝的一個都不會少，待他慢慢過濾篩選，勢必將文俊輝推回原本那個屬於他的位置。

8.2

兩個月後，文俊輝忙得有點慌，許是先前閒暇太久，導致現在工作如山他感覺很不真實。

洪知秀幫他接了兩部戲劇，一部微電影，三個廣告代言和一場秀。

文俊輝像個瘋狂輪轉軸，不是今天在片場就是明天在攝影棚，現在回到家簡單洗漱後睡不到三小時又起來做準備工作。

很忙，但每天再忙也絕不會落下的就是看全圓佑的Instagram。

原本全圓佑的Instagram是公開的，自從官司過後他就改成私人瀏覽，只有之前追蹤的人才看得到他的近況。

文俊輝吃著劇組的便當，一邊滑著手機頁面，夜晚的斯蒂芬大教堂被全圓佑照的詭譎神秘，黑白色調亙古的萊茵河盡顯浪漫，色彩繽紛的穀物市場怎麼看都豐饒熱鬧，趣伏裡公園的歡樂彷彿隔著螢幕傳了過來。

全圓佑最近的生活似乎過得挺愜意，文俊輝感覺心安，說實話他很想關心全圓佑但卻不知如何表達，只能藉由全圓佑分享的事物在裡頭留下幾句問候，或者附和。

當然全圓佑也是會給予回應的，私下偶爾會傳幾張照片給文俊輝，順道提幾個遇見的趣聞。

談天說地、抱怨工作，關係如同以往沒有改變；可兩人心底明白，感情這檔事一時半刻很難水到渠成。

輾轉各個不同的城市，匯聚來自四面八方的人種和語言，尚未通透的文化差異美感，對全圓佑而言，此趟旅程是他夢寐以求。

不用聽崔勝澈氣急敗壞地喊他起床，不用吃劇組千篇一律的便當菜色，也不用老被製作團隊催促交歌。

旅行讓他放鬆，攝影使他快樂，但他心裡最想念的那個人卻在地球另一端。

不是八小時的時差，也非一張照片共同的凝視，他的擁抱，還未抵達。

文俊輝。

前日的奶油鮭魚麵有點鹹，上個月的草莓凍不好吃，每天買礦泉水很貴。

所以，

我想你了。

8.3

文俊輝的電視劇殺青當日全圓佑像個原始人般歸來，差點沒認出等在門口的他。

全圓佑頭髮蓬亂也不梳理，皮膚黑了幾寸蓄起絡腮鬍，鼻樑上是一支舊式黑框眼鏡，揹著一個超大的旅行包，要不是他出聲喊住文俊輝，文俊輝真的會把他當成危險分子立馬報警。

「呃…圓佑？」

「給你，紀念品。」全圓佑走近文俊輝，在對方遲疑困惑的神情中將手上的物品遞了過去。

文俊輝低頭一看，有些犯難，「這是…」

「骨頭。」

「為什麼送我這個？」文俊輝接過，端詳著手上的「骨頭」感覺新奇，「還有，你不是旅行嗎？我現在開始懷疑你去考古了。」

「一隻雪狼媽媽為保護幼崽在鬥爭中喪生，我同部落的長老將牠火化的灰燼撒在森林中，象徵英勇的勳章給了我一根骨頭做紀念。」全圓佑將紀念品的故事一五一十地轉述給文俊輝，眉眼中還帶著絲絲驕傲。

「這樣，那我可得好好珍惜，謝謝圓佑。」

「我沒考古，但我一路從機場搭車過來，還真沒一個人認出我。」

文俊輝噗哧一聲，「廢話，連我都沒認出來。」

「吃飯了嗎？」

文俊輝搖搖頭，「還沒。」

「一起吃飯？」

「好。以防萬一，我確認下，待會我不需要鑽木取火吧？」

全圓佑失笑，「生火我來，你去獵山豬就行。」

文俊輝也跟著笑開，「取笑我，你還記得上次打釘的事情啊…」

「力氣太大，很難忘記。」

文俊輝和洪知秀偕同全圓佑一同前往餐廳，然而全圓佑放飛自我的打扮太惹眼，引來無數路人探究的目光，文俊輝打趣的笑容隱藏在口罩後頭。

他不知道的是此時自己又上了實時搜索，方才和全圓佑交談的畫面早被狗仔拍下上傳，粉絲和眾人瞬間炸鍋，各路留言湧入塞滿整個網站。

‘天啊，這誰？離灰灰太近了吧，拜託走開！’

‘瑪莉，真是太刺激了！’

‘拜託誰標一下全圓佑，他心上人都快被搶走了還有閒情逸致拍風景照！’

‘快來人刪我一巴掌，我確定自己是不是身處二十一世紀…’

‘呃…我感覺這人不一般…’

‘他手上拿的那是啥，是…骨頭嗎…為什麼要給灰灰這麼驚悚的東西！！！’

‘對不起，這我不行。’

‘有點帶感欸~~’

‘很帶感，但我真的…也不行…’

‘哦不，他居然碰到灰灰的手臂了，快去救灰灰啊啊啊~~’

‘好…髒…’

‘一起搭車離開了？？？什麼發展？！’

‘不是吧，飛飛取向變了嗎？這都能看上我實在…佩服…’

‘全圓佑！你別再拍風景了，拍風景有什麼用，人都直接被帶走了！’

當三人入座後洪知秀才將手機遞過去，一邊點菜一邊刷留言，兩人不禁感嘆網友們對他們熱切的關心。

文俊輝決定順水推舟，用手機自拍上傳至Instagram寫下「吃晚餐，大家也要好好吃飯哦~~」並且標註了全圓佑的帳號；而全圓佑則上傳了張西湖羹的照片，沒有任何文字，只標註了文俊輝。

發出去不到一分鐘，留言及轉載數雙雙破千，跌破眾人眼鏡，方才針對「原始人」的言論立即刪除，見風轉舵速度快的跟鴕鳥狂奔有得拚。

這場相隔一年又三個月的重逢，讓喜歡兩人的粉絲陷入瘋狂，沒想到他們居然見面了！

所有人都關心同一件事，兩個人究竟何時要在一起？

9.1

崔勝澈躺在沙發上打遊戲，一旁的尹淨漢嫌棄地看著他。

「大崔，你多久沒工作了？」

「一年又三個月。」崔勝澈不假思索地回道，眼神沒離開過手機屏幕。

「不是我要說，你沒工作餓死我沒意見，但為什麼三天兩頭要往我家跑？」

崔勝澈換了個姿勢，手上點擊的動作不停，「沒辦法，我孤單，只好來找我的好哥們。」

「得了吧你。」尹淨漢用手上的洋芋片丟他，沒好氣的翻了翻白眼。

崔勝澈被突來的「攻擊」干擾，一不小心被對方玩家擊中，結束這場遊戲，他撇撇嘴，抓起洋芋片塞入口中。

「你以為我想這樣？圓佑不在，好歹我也能帶其他藝人，誰知道代表竟然叫我休假；有次閒的發慌幫何春明那小孩接了個綜藝通告，結果隔天就接到他經紀人打電話來罵，我何其無辜。」崔勝澈感覺無奈，被強制帶薪休假，他當然需要「好哥們」的慰藉。

何春明是公司最近剛推出的新人，年紀才十六歲，剛亮相馬上憑可愛稚嫩的笑容擄獲大眾的心，被喻為「國民弟弟」。

崔勝澈屬意何春明的經紀人的位子，多次向公司表達意願，原本十拿九穩的自信隨著全圓佑出國而瓦解，然後就是現在看到這副模樣，標準的無業遊民。

「圓佑什麼時候回來？」

「我哪知道，問什麼都回得很快，一提到歸期就帶開話題，臭小子！」崔勝澈丟開手機，拿起桌上的柳橙汁猛吸一大口，似是解恨。

「合約到了沒？」

「快了，公司只和他簽三年，不懂代表這麼看好，他也當了這麼久的練習生，為什麼只簽三年？」

「之後的規劃你們談過嗎？」尹淨漢啜了口咖啡，打開筆電開啟應用程式。

「沒，不過趙代表似乎沒有想續約的意思。」崔勝澈靠在沙發上，抬眼看著天花板說道。「大概是愧疚吧…」

尹淨漢瞥了眼螢幕上顯示的字樣，揚高嘴角，「別急，你們很快就會碰面。」

話語剛落，崔勝澈的手機立即響起，接過一看，是全圓佑的來電。

按下通話鍵，全圓佑的聲音傳了過來，聽起來精神還不錯，「哥，我回來了，要不要出來喝一杯，老地方。」

「回來了？這麼突然，都不事先通報？」

「要是告訴哥，我就不能偷偷幹壞事了。」聽見崔勝澈的問話，全圓佑猜他大概還不曉得剛才他們又上了實時搜索。

「啥？」崔勝澈發出一聲困惑，心想這小子真難管束，不好好休假非要弄出點動靜。

全圓佑在電話那頭輕笑，「沒事。」

「老地方，待會見。」崔勝澈趁全圓佑尚未掛斷又馬上補了一句，「酒錢你出。」

結束通話後崔勝澈站了起來拿起外套，順手將手機塞進口袋，「走了。」

尹淨漢揮揮手沒接話，看著螢幕顯示全圓佑的護照號碼露出得意。

看，我是不是說你們很快就會碰面！

9.2

「今天喊你們過來，主要是討論關於合約的問題，圓佑呢，還有三天合約就到期，公司的立場是尊重你的決定，若你想續約我們就再續三年，若是不想要繼續也可以離開。」趙京河雙手交疊置於桌上，語氣平穩、態度大方，「至於勝澈，你可以參考圓佑的決定再看要不要留下。」

全圓佑對趙京河的做法不意外，趙京河雖沒明說，但他清楚心裡大抵是虧欠的。

倒是崔勝澈比較懵，他以經紀人身份受聘於公司，這會兒合約也還沒到，讓他自行決定是什麼操作？

「哥，我想聽聽你的想法。」

趙京河靜默幾秒，嘆了口氣，「我認為你有更好的選擇。」

全圓佑喊他「哥」而不是「代表」，這意味著對他沒有怨懟，可自己跨不過內心那道坎。

有更好的選擇，只是這個選擇不在這裡。

全圓佑頓了頓，隨即明白趙京河話中之意，「我暫時沒有打算去他那邊。」

「嗯，不管最後決定如何，我都會支持你。」

「哥，謝謝你這十多年來的照顧。」

「圓佑，我看著你從青澀少年長成了頂天立地的男人，很欣慰，謝謝你把青春給了我。」趙京河把全圓佑當自家孩子般照顧，盡全力給他最好的，除了發怒罵過他的那次，全圓佑從未讓他失望。

「哥，對自己好點，祝你幸福。」

「你也是，勝澈也是。」

崔勝澈向趙京河點點頭，以示感恩，「謝謝代表。」

「時間也不早了，一塊吃個飯吧，我請客。」

9.3

文俊輝藉由洪知秀得知全圓佑未續約的消息，雖還沒正式對外公佈，但已是板上釘釘的事實。

洪知秀旁敲側擊試探文俊輝是否想向全圓佑拋橄欖枝，後者僅是逕自癟嘴嘟嚷幾句，卻毫無實際行動。

「我就算邀他，他搞不好不肯呢！」

哦，那就是想過唄！

洪知秀暗忖，他什麼人，這麼優秀的人才怎麼能錯過！

於是洪知秀在文俊輝不知情的暗處偷偷聯繫崔勝澈，故意不單刀直入問全圓佑意願，而是放低態度用溫柔和緩的嗓音說：希望這裡未來能成為你們第二個家。

崔勝澈一聽即懂，低頭輕笑，「依我看，我們的緣份不會太淺。」

兩天後，全圓佑尋覓新東家的消息公開，受之前的事件影響，小型企劃社即便想搶這塊餅也不敢貿然行動，中型以上甚至大型經紀公司倒是不少都向全圓佑釋出善意，當然中間還是得透過崔勝澈。

完全毫無勝算的幾家更打趣直言，反正全圓佑遲早都會簽給文俊輝，大家就別白費力氣了。

不過令大家意外的是，全圓佑並沒有簽給任何一家經紀公司，而是以獨立藝人的身分接了許多工作，直到後來才簽給「自家人」，當然這是後話了。

總歸來說，全圓佑人氣雖稍有下滑，但撇除性向觀感不說，他整體形象還是挺好的，不菸不酒不流連聲色場所，無不良嗜好，自出道過後也沒傳過任何一條緋聞，言行端正，外貌賞心悅目，真的挺難讓人厭惡。

加上他喜歡的對象文俊輝，也是個品格形象都良好的理想型標準，事件過後好感度直線上升，粉絲越來越多，遍及各個年齡層，工作應接不暇，現在他們兩人的人氣可說是居高不下，文俊輝更甚。

全圓佑結束電台錄製開車返家，路上接到文俊輝打來的電話。

說是心血來潮想吃糖醋肉，本想約洪知秀一同前往，他卻回說懶得出門，看了看時間琢磨著還不算太晚而開口詢問。

全圓佑欣然應允，讓文俊輝把地址發給他，點了整桌文俊輝愛吃的菜，包括一大盤糖醋肉，期間替文俊輝剝了不少蝦殼。

其實沒那麼餓，但為了和文俊輝見面，他還是來了。

飽餐一頓後，全圓佑開車將文俊輝送回家，由於文俊輝吃太飽感到頭有些昏沉，便靠在椅背閉眼小憩。

全圓佑瞟了一眼，露出淺淺的微笑，文俊輝放鬆的模樣也很可愛。

車平穩地駛在道路上，文俊輝躺一會兒覺得有所好轉，假裝不經意看著車窗外飛逝而過的風景，心裡偷偷打量全圓佑。

不明白他到底有什麼地方讓全圓佑喜歡，還一下子喜歡這麼多年。

八年變成十一年，嘖嘖，文俊輝，你再不給答覆就太差勁了！

文俊輝偏頭盯著全圓佑側臉，心中有股踏實感。

為什麼待在他身邊就感到安心呢？

仔細回想，這種安全感似乎從第一次見面的時候就產生，無微不至的照顧他，把難得的拍攝機會也給了他，最後還讓他揹上山，奪得了第一名。

大概是全圓佑眼神深邃溫柔，後背寬闊厚實，才讓他不自覺想倚靠。

也許早在拍攝MV時就已陷入，不過尚未察覺，打著所謂朋友的名義期盼奢求。

哎，聽起來好糟糕！

「盯著我這麼久，看出什麼名堂了？」

文俊輝拉回思緒，神情認真地點點頭，「的確看出些端倪。」

「什麼？」聽文俊輝這麼說，全圓佑的好奇心被勾了起來。

文俊輝欲言又止，「嗯…秘密。」

「我何時有幸知曉這個秘密呢？」

「很快。」文俊輝語氣輕柔地回道。

「好，我期待。」

文俊輝返家洗漱過後，發訊息向洪知秀道晚安，便按照慣例窩在床上滑手機。

看了幾則Instagram貼文，幫朋友按了讚，然後拍了張自拍上傳。

閱讀數直線攀升，留言也增加的飛快，隨意瀏覽時瞥見一條：每日一問，文俊輝到底何時才會和全圓佑在一起？

這條留言不僅每天都會出現，且會發在他每一篇貼文底下。

文俊輝思考兩秒，順手點下回覆。

「現在。@Mr.WonWoo_717 可以嗎？」

全圓佑幾乎在文俊輝發出留言同時就收到系統通知。

點開一看，可以嗎？嗯？

往上翻了翻看到原先的留言，立即瞭然，原來這就是端倪，這就是秘密的答案。

全圓佑揚高嘴角，回覆了句：「你說了算。@Junnnni610」

翌日，這名每日努力不懈問他們何時才會在一起的粉絲，因昨晚感冒早早入睡而錯過的世紀場面在早晨滑開手機時激動尖叫久久不能停歇，對面氣定神閒吃早餐的父母還以為自己女兒中邪了。

她高興的不是被翻牌，也不是每日的發問得到回應，而是文俊輝終於和全圓佑在一起！

全圓佑和文俊輝交往的消息再度席捲娛樂圈，不僅創下單日最高的搜索量，兩人的名字更雙雙佔據搜索榜一、二位。

雙方粉絲愛屋及烏，開心的不得了；嗑瓜看熱鬧的路人雖覺得同性交往有點怪異，但當兩人站一起時又很匹配，時間一長竟也習慣成自然。

兩人本身都不高調，公眾場合也鮮少互動，讓粉絲敲碗嚷著要多發糖，於是留言從「文俊輝到底何時才會和全圓佑在一起？」轉變成「文俊輝和全圓佑今天發糖了嗎？」。

10.1

兩人第一次約會選在全圓佑家中，也是文俊輝在SNS上向全圓佑公開表白後首度見面。

文俊輝心情微妙，畢竟回應告白還是得親口說比較誠懇不是。

全圓佑倒沒有任何尷尬的情緒，在開門後看見文俊輝微紅的臉，率先打招呼且主動提過手上的東西，拉著他的手走進屋內。

「俊輝。」全圓佑將室內軟拖擺到文俊輝面前，開口輕喚。

「嗯？」突然被喊了名字，文俊輝表情有些慌亂。

文俊輝你這什麼中二少年情竇初開的反應！臉紅個什麼勁？！

「為什麼你來男朋友家裡還要帶禮盒？」全圓佑輕輕挑眉，揚了揚手上的果凍。

「那個…」文俊輝支吾幾秒，如實道出原由，「知秀哥說，第一次到人家家裡做客不可以空手。要我路上買個什麼，才不會顯得…太失禮…」

全圓佑沒忍住噗哧一聲笑了出來，「可是俊輝是我的男朋友，不是客人。何況我獨居，不必拘泥禮節。」

「哦...」文俊輝頓了頓，臉頰又紅了幾分，「那我們就當零食吃可以嗎？」

「好，下次別帶了。」

文俊輝認真地點點頭，表示理解。

文俊輝才剛走進客廳就對家中擺設和氣氛讚嘆不已，全圓佑果然是有品味、懂得享受的人。

大量的原木傢俱透著一股自然舒適的愜意，燈光柔和、爵士樂流淌，空氣中瀰漫著濃郁的咖啡香。

文俊輝想這大概就是全圓佑平日生活的樣貌，絕非因他的到來而刻意偽裝。

「覺得如何？」全圓佑雙手環胸，閒適地靠在沙發旁看著文俊輝背影詢問。

「很漂亮。」文俊輝轉過身對上全圓佑溫柔的眼神，「不過你要是下一句想說’要不要搬過來’那就不用了。」

全圓佑聞言低頭輕笑，哎呀，企圖被看穿了呢！

「會搬過來的，但不是現在。」 不等全圓佑回應，文俊輝俏皮的吐了吐舌頭，給出了承諾。

「我知道。」

「圓佑，我喜歡你。」文俊輝走至全圓佑面前注視著他，彷彿想透過眼神望進靈魂，「總覺得透過SNS回答怪不踏實，告白果然還是得面對面確認才行。對不起，讓你等了這麼久…」

全圓佑抬手撫上文俊輝的臉頰，靜默數秒輕輕靠了上去，將柔軟溫熱的親吻印在文俊輝的雙唇，「沒關係，因為是你所以即便等待也很幸福。俊輝，我好喜歡你。」

若問讓文俊輝印象最深刻的地方是哪，他會毫不猶豫的回答全圓佑的房間。

不是多華麗漂亮，而是房間各個地方都充滿自己的影子，從甫出道的青澀樣貌到現在老練穩重的成熟，毫無遺漏。

十一年來的璀璨歲月被全圓佑細心蒐藏在櫃子裡，和他的心中。

「真懷念，好多站子早就關閉了。」文俊輝躺在床上翻看全圓佑買的寫真，感嘆物是人非。

全圓佑側身靠著枕頭，左手輕拍文俊輝的頭安慰，「那是他們不懂得俊輝的好。」

文俊輝搖搖頭，「是我讓他們失望了。」

「沒有，你很棒。直到現在也沒有放棄不是嗎，不許自卑。」

「沒自卑，只是覺得可惜…」文俊輝受過萬人追捧的光環，也嚐過人走茶涼的悲哀，他學著知足常樂，珍惜一切。

「有人離開也有人留下，相信現在有許多粉絲都是跟你一起走過來的。」

「嗯，圓佑也是其中之一。」文俊輝從沒想過當時正義感爆棚出手相救的男孩，有朝一日會成為自己的粉絲和戀人。

「看來我上輩子拯救了地球。」

房間播放慵懶的爵士藍調，蘊著柔和的燈光，文俊輝手裡捧著寫真，睡意漸漸襲來。

全圓佑發現文俊輝快要睡著，抽走他手中的寫真書擱到一旁，「睏了嗎？」

「嗯…」文俊輝將投靠在全圓佑的肩窩處，調整好姿勢便舒服地閉上眼。

「睡吧。」全圓佑拉過被單，單手環住文俊輝，順勢在他的額頭落下一吻，「寶貝，晚安。」

10.2

文俊輝過於忙碌，有時想在工作結束後和全圓佑見面，卻會被全圓佑以好好休息為由打發，心底微微失落，想和全圓佑說說話，就算只有十分鐘也好，可全圓佑似乎沒明白他的心思，寧可看書、看展覽也從不來探班。

文俊輝坐在待機棚內盯著手機屏幕嘆氣，稍早發給全圓佑的短信一直沒收到回覆，明明已經讀了。

很想問全圓佑到底在忙什麼卻又問不出口，自己忙的沒時間陪他倒也理虧在先。

「清河，你剛從美國回來還不熟悉業務環境，公司幫你找了位特助，一起過去打聲招呼。」

「好。」文俊輝心中納悶，表面上卻不動聲色地配合著。

哪來的特助，劇本上沒有這段…難道是臨時加的…

「您好沈先生，我是您的特助，葉凡。」全圓佑伸出手望向文俊輝，勾起一抹別有深意的笑容。

文俊輝愣了一秒，淡定地伸出手回握，「您好，我是沈清河，未來就勞煩葉先生多多包涵。」

「哪兒的話，據聞沈先生是商業奇才，我還要向您學習才是。」

「葉先生客氣了，相信我們能愉快共事。」

「卡！很好！」導演吆喝一聲，劇組人員紛紛過來整理環境，為下場戲做準備。

文俊輝想和全圓佑搭話便被導演給攔截，「俊輝啊，你表現得太好了！反應夠快，台詞精準，我方才差點以為這條要NG了呢！」

文俊輝挑眉，瞥了眼不遠處的全圓佑，「對於臨時加戲或修改劇本未提前告知我感到不悅，希望日後不要再有類似的狀況發生，麻煩了。」

「嘿嘿…我知道，我這不也是受人之託嘛…你就當消遣啊…」導演一說完便馬上開溜，徒留文俊輝站在原地悶不作聲。

真的生氣嗎？其實不然，他只是不知道原來全圓佑偷偷安排了驚喜，出其不意完成了他的心願。

文俊輝有個簡單卻又困難的心願，他想和全圓佑一起演戲，題材、角色不拘，就算只是個龍套也沒關係。

「還在生氣？」全圓佑噙著笑走近文俊輝，試探性地開口詢問。

「當然生氣！明明沒有葉凡這個角色，也沒有聘請特助這場戲，還以為是臨時修改劇本而我沒被通知到！」文俊輝沒好氣地回道，要不是他立即反應過來，這場戲恐怕真的要NG了。

雖說NG也沒甚麼大不了的，可是他敬業嚴謹， NG的次數越少越好，不想因私情破壞這個原則。

「對不起，製造驚喜反倒變成困擾了…」文俊輝故意撒氣非但沒使全圓佑發怒，反而還因自己未先告知欠缺考慮而懊惱。

文俊輝搖搖頭，「於公確實有些不妥，於私嘛…」當然是特別開心，只不過他沒表現出來。

「和劇組、導演周旋許久才談成，看見我開心嗎？」全圓佑張開雙臂，示意文俊輝靠過來。

為了這個驚喜全圓佑忍了快半個月不見面，天知道他憋的多痛苦，好幾次看到文俊輝發來的訊息差點說漏了嘴，勉強掐自己大腿才又把話壓下；然而文俊輝也沒讓全圓佑失望，不顧公共場合及眾人目光，開心地撲進全圓佑懷裡。

「開心！」

「想我嗎？」

「想，還想你為什麼訊息都回好慢…」文俊輝微微噘唇，眼神中滿是被冷落的委屈。

「我怕回快了，一不小心就洩漏秘密。」全圓佑抬手輕掐文俊輝的鼻尖，眼神溫柔，「寶貝有沒有好好吃飯，晚上我要檢查哦。」

「我每餐都吃得特別香，沒瘦，不給檢查！」

全圓佑失笑，「好好，不檢查。為表誠意，晚上幫你按摩。」

「上道。」

「洪先生，那個…要拍下一場戲了，是不是該讓文先生準備準備…」

洪知秀撇嘴，「欸，急什麼，再五分鐘。」

場記轉頭看向遠處不斷使眼色的導演面有難色，但他也不好對洪知秀擺架子，誰讓文俊輝是收視保證！

五分鐘是吧，五分鐘換來整個劇組皆大歡喜，還是挺值的。

10.3

權順榮礙於經費問題，向好友文俊輝訴苦，文俊輝不忍他裡外難為，便答應友情出演。

洪知秀得知此事後頗為不滿，雖然知道兩人是鐵杆好友，但在商言商，該拿的片酬還是得拿，何必便宜權順榮那小子！

文俊輝失笑，拍肩安撫洪知秀，「哥，沒事，我會賺更多錢來回報你的辛勞。」

權順榮是一家電視劇製作公司老闆，和文俊輝是大學室友，朝夕相處了四年，畢業後又進入同一領域打拼，惺惺相惜。

公司成立初期艱難，文俊輝多次想幫忙卻被權順榮婉拒，不是矯情，而是不想讓別人覺得利用文俊輝的名氣出頭。

直至今日兩人從未合作過，文俊輝當紅之際權順榮請不起，文俊輝出事後則不想拖累權順榮，總是沒答應出演。

如今否極泰來，權順榮事業風生水起，文俊輝也重回一線，擱置多年的合作得以實現。

文俊輝看過劇本及演員表，發現男配角那欄空著，便詢問權順榮是否還未找到合適的演員。

權順榮不避諱地向文俊輝提了幾個，奈何不是時間軋不上，就是片酬過高無法負荷。

上回全圓佑的驚喜客串讓文俊輝深深迷戀上共演的感覺，總想找理由「公費戀愛」，看來這不失為一個絕佳的機會。

文俊輝思索幾秒，「順榮，圓佑如何？」

「圓佑？是我想的那個全圓佑嗎？」權順榮感到詫異，文俊輝向來不會把私事及工作混為一談，現在卻主動提了全圓佑，可見他對全圓佑真心實意，「想歸想，但他片酬不低吧？」

「你只需告訴我行不行，片酬的事我來處理。」

權順榮雖有遲疑，思考片刻還是接受了文俊輝的美意，「好。俊啊，若為難的話就別勉強了…」

「不勉強，我們什麼交情還這麼見外。」

「謝謝你啊。」

《宇宙女孩的逆襲》是部青春勵志偶像劇，故事講述女主角相貌普通、際遇平平，但卻充滿樂觀和活力，在遇見男主角之後，雖然考驗重重、挫折不斷，卻用加倍的努力慢慢改變自己、找到幸福。

如此陳舊又爛大街的劇情，文俊輝以「友情價」出演，而全圓佑藉由文俊輝的引薦，也接下了男配角的工作。

女主角「周宇宙」由目前新生代演員田妍飾演，田妍外型姣好，笑起來有兩個小小的梨渦，眼睛彎彎的，讓人覺得親近又可愛。

文俊輝飾演的男主角為周宇宙的頂頭上司，是個外表嚴肅苛刻內心卻很柔軟的角色；男配角則是周宇宙的鄰居哥哥，默默喜歡並守護周宇宙許久卻遲遲不敢告白。

看似沒什麼交集的兩人，實際上對手戲不少，全圓佑讀過劇本後更打趣地對文俊輝說：我們要當三個月的情敵了。

戲內兩人互相競爭，戲外不時放閃，被權順榮戲稱為「大型狗糧發放現場」。

好比說現在，放飯時刻。

權順榮啃著雞腿，一臉冷漠地盯著眼前的兩人，突然佩服起洪知秀和崔勝澈，被投餵這麼久的狗糧竟然無動於衷。

「圓…」文俊輝掀開盒飯瞟了眼菜色，垮著臉對全圓佑說道。

全圓佑用筷子輕敲文俊輝的飯盒，「俊，挑食要打屁股哦。」

嘴上說著威脅的話語，可看見文俊輝可憐巴巴的委屈神情，全圓佑還是心軟地把餐盒中的茄子全數夾走。

「圓最好了！」

喂喂喂！你們別當我空氣好嗎？

我人還在這呢，還在你們面前沒形象的啃雞腿呢！

掌燈時分權順榮正欲招呼大伙放飯，卻沒看見文俊輝及全圓佑，在片場轉了幾圈才找到在矮牆邊並肩看天空的兩人。

盯著遠處相偎的背影，權順榮想起以前文俊輝總是小心翼翼，害怕自己做得不夠好而招致批評，大概也是經歷了那件事才讓他變得更勇敢，懂得善待自己；當然全圓佑本身就是個勇敢的戰士，一路上毫不鬆懈保護著他的小王子，直到打了勝仗，凱旋歸來。

說實話，他們很登對。

雖然用詞庸俗了點，卻找不到更適合彼此的人。

文俊輝靠在全圓佑身側，雙手交握，共享天邊的紅霞。

「俊，我終於能夠翻頁了。」

「嗯？」文俊輝眉頭輕蹙，用臉頰蹭了蹭全圓佑肩頭。

「我的羅曼史。」全圓佑偏頭望向他，眼神溫柔、語調輕緩，「原本我以為它就要劃下句點了，沒想到現在還能繼續書寫，並且翻頁。」

文俊輝聽聞後會意過來，揚高了嘴角，「待七老八十的時候就成一本經典名著。」

「浪漫的經典，珍藏在我們心中。」

全圓佑不是作家，表達能力也不是強項，而他和文俊輝的愛情故事可以滔滔不絕說個完整。

撰寫紀錄每段時光的篇章，欲罷不能的澎湃情感。

他的浪漫情懷，永遠不只一頁。

真好。


End file.
